world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
A succubus is a stunningly beautiful woman. Her voluptuous form is squeezed into a tight leather bodice. Large bat wings unfurl from her back, and she lets out a short gasp as she cracks a small whip against her milky thigh. A succubus is pleasure and pain rolled into one deadly package. Like all demons, she enjoys bringing death and misery to the mortal races — but that doesn’t mean she can’t have fun with them first. Many warlocks choose a succubus as a fellow companion for their ability to manipulate those weak of will. It is not uncommon for a succubus in a mortal’s servitude to fall uncontrollably in love with him or her; this occurrence is not always to the master’s advantage, though, for a devoted succubus can be prone to fits of extreme jealousy, especially when her master deals with those of the opposite sex. A succubus usually tries to avoid direct confrontation, preferring instead to use her natural (and supernatural) charm to gain a creature’s trust, then to lure her victim into a defenseless position. In open combat, a succubus is far from helpless, however. She is surprisingly agile, always attempting to feint or flank an opponent, thus allowing her to backstab with her lash of pain. Most warlocks tend to trust their succubus’s natural instincts in combat. This trust comes as much from respect for her abilities as it does from the realization that a succubus may ignore an order she doesn’t agree with anyway. This is especially true when an opponent threatens her master directly, as she may become reckless trying to save him. Languages As members of the Demons, they speak abyssal, but most also speak Koine Hellene. Koine Hellene is known by most of those who summon these beings, but they also speak Abyssal as well. Warlock Familiar, Infernal Binder Summons (Pet) XP 3,200 --------------------------------------------- CR 7 Medium Outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect good; Perception +21 Defense ---- Hit Dice: 7d8+7 (38 hp) AC: 16 (+4 Agy, +2 leather), touch 14, flat-footed 12 Fort +6, Ref +9, Will +5 Offense ---- Speed 30 ft., fly 50 ft. (average) Melee Whip +11 melee (1d3 nonlethal plus 1d6 fel/x3) Special Attacks: Backstab +4d6, lash of pain, soothe (DC 19), spell-like abilities Spell-Like Abilities (CL 9th) At will—''detect good;'' 3/day—''charm person'' (DC 17), detect thoughts (DC 18); 1/day—''suggestion'' (DC 19); save DCs are Charisma-based. ---- Statistics ---- Abilities: Str 10, Agy 19, Sta 12, Int 14, Spt 11, Cha 22 Base Atk +7; CMB +10; CMD 21 Feats: Dodge, Improved Feint(B), Mobility, Weapon Finesse Skills: Balance +6, Bluff +16, Diplomacy +20, Disguise +16 (+18 acting) Escape Artist +9 (+11 escaping bonds), Intimidate +18, Jump +7, Knowledge (the planes) +12, Perform: Use Rope +14 (+16 tying bonds), Sense Motive +10, Stealth +14, Tumble +16 Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic; tongues, telepathy 100 ft. SQ Blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 60 ft., SR 15, demon traits Special Abilities ---- Backstab (Ex): With her lash of pain, a succubus can backstab as a rogue of a level equal to her outsider Hit Dice (7th, in the case of the succubus presented above). Lash of Pain (Su): In the hands of a succubus, a simple whip becomes an instrument of extreme pain. When the succubus strikes a victim, she deals an additional 1d6 points of fel damage (tripled on a critical hit). The lash of pain ability is a property of the succubus, not the whip. Soothe (Su): With merely a sweet look or a kiss blown into the wind, a succubus may prevent a foe from taking action against her: Thus, once per round when she is the target of any aggressive action (an attack, hostile spell, or any other effect that would have a detrimental effect on her) by a humanoid with an Intellect score of at least 3 that is in line of sight and within 30 feet, the succubus may force that humanoid to attempt a DC 19 Will save. If it fails, the creature must choose a different action that brings no harm to the succubus. Using this ability is an immediate action. The save DC is Charisma-based. ---- Ecology ---- Environment any (Abyss) Organization solitary, pair, or harem (3–12) Treasure double Among the demon hordes, a succubus can often rise to incredible heights of power through her manipulations and sensual charms, and many a demonic war has raged due to the subtle machinations of such creatures. A succubus is formed from the souls of particularly lustful and rapacious evil mortals. Section 15: Copyright Notice - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Copyright 2003, Blizzard Entertainment '' Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Manual of Monsters Copyright 2003, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Alliance & Horde Compendium Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Magic & Mayhem Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Lands of Conflict Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Shadows & Light Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Copyright 2005, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: More Magic & Mayhem Copyright 2005, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Lands of Mystery Copyright 2005, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Monster Guide Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Alliance Player’s Guide Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Horde Player’s Guide Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Dark Factions Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment '' Pathfinder RPG Bestiary. Copyright 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Category:Warlock's Pets